Mornings
by Kyon-kun Choreboy of the World
Summary: The every-day mornings of Keiichi Maebara, Rena Ryuugu, Mion Sonozaki, Satoko Hojou, and Rika Furude.


I walked along the road to meet up with Rena. We were going to walk to school together, as usual, with Mion.

"Good MORN-ing, Keiichi-kun!"

"Morning, Rena. Mion isn't here, yet?"

Her face started to look worried.

"No, I haven't seen her, yet. I hope nothing happened to her. It's unlikely though, but I'm still worried..."

"Oh well, who needs her? We can just walk on hand in hand without her!"

Her expression changed to one of extreme shock. Perfect! It's nice to start off my mornings seeing an embarrassed Rena. If I didn't see this every day, I don't know how I'd ever survive.

"Well, if you wanted, then I could, but if you don't want to, then we don't have to, and uhh..."

As she embarrassingly tried talking, continually getting redder and redder, I rubbed her head roughly.

"Hahah, I was kidding, Rena. Don't worry about it,"

The redness began to disappear from her as she released a sigh of relief.

It was getting later and later. If we started walking now, we'd only be a little wait. We wouldn't be able to wait for her, though.

"Rena, I think she might be sick, today. We might want to go ahead without her. We can stop by her house after school, alright?"

"Okay, Keiichi... But don't forget, okay? Although she may look tomboyish, she is actually very girly at heart. Don't ever forget that, okay?"

What was Rena trying to say? Hadn't she said this before, back when Mion was embarrassed about the whole situation with Shion?

"Okay, I won't forget, I swear it! Mion's my friend, so I would never intentionally hurt her!"

We began to walk to school, when I heard someone running quickly towards us. I turned around, and there was Mion.

"Sorry Kei-chan, Rena. I stayed up late last night, so I slept in a bit this morning..."

"Eh? What kind of show, Mion? Was it that horny show you love so much?"

Rena began to turn red, even though it wasn't something she should be red about. Mion got red, as well.

"For your information, it was a romance film!"

"With sex scenes?"

"No, Kei-chan!"

"Are you sure?"

Smack! I was on the ground, in pain, because Rena punched me in the face. Damn, she's in KAWAII mode...

"Keiichi-kun! Don't tease Mi-chan like that!"

"Sorry, Rena. But is it okay to tease you?"

She got red at that statement and I, somehow, could see in her eyes the two of us running in a meadow.

"Gwah! That's not what I meant, Rena! Rena! Rena! RENA!"

Smack! I got hit by her, again.

I crawled along the road, until I gained the strength to stand up, again.

"Haoo...! Keiichi-kun looks so cute when he's in pain..."

"Damn you, Rena..."

"Oh! Kei-chan! You still haven't been to Okinomiya, right? We need to show you around, there!"

"Okinomiya?"

Mion looks at me puzzlingly.

"You haven't heard of it? It's like the city area of Hinamizawa."

I look at Rena. This is the perfect opportunity to make her feel embarrassed!

"Hey, Rena. Would you mind showing me around Okinomiya?"

Rena starts to get red. Mission accomplished! I'm sure I've said this before, but someone who enjoys doing this to girls is... Shit. I'll try and help Rena not allow people do this stuff to her.

"HEY! What about me! I was the one who suggested it to you! Shouldn't I get to come!"

Mion starts yelling at me. I guess that's fair of her, but, just to piss her off more, and to make Rena redder, I say something else to Rena.

"So, do you want to? It could be considered a _date_."

She gets extremely red as soon as I say, "date."

Haha, this is priceless! I really shouldn't be doing this, but it's so hard to resist.

"Er... Uhhh... Well... If you wanted to, then... But if you didn't want to, then... Umm... Uhh... Haoo..."

Her face continues to get redder and redder.

"Guh! Kei-chan!"

Mion looked at me angrily and somewhat embarrassed.

"You can't just say something like that to a girl! Especially if it's Rena!"

Haha, I wonder if she's just mad that I didn't say it to her. It's unlikely, but still possible.

Rena stopped walking, and I turned around and looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Uhh... Er... Hao... Um... I... Uh... Sort of... Never mind..."

"Huh...?"

What a strange girl. Oh well, it's not entirely fair to say that. I'm quite strange, Mion is quite strange, and well, we're just a very strange group of friends. But at least we're close. That's what's important! We'll always be together, on nice mornings like these. I won't allow anyone to take that away from me!

Rena began to walk, again, and eventually walked a little closer to me. How strange... Mion started to look a little angry for some reason. I will never understand girls. Which is weird, because all of my friends, except for Tomitake-san, are female... Crap, I've got to learn how to understand them...! Especially seeing how they're my only friends!

"Hey, I've been wanting to say this to both of you for a while..."

"What? That you're an extremely perverted boy that wants to have sex with both of us?"

There was a dead silence and we all stopped talking after she said that.

"I was kidding, Kei-chan!"

"Mion, I'm being serious. We're always going to be friends with each other, right? I feel like... There's something I have to tell you both. I don't want to hide it from you two, and I doubt it'll ever come up in conversation, but it's best that you both know..."

Rena looks up at me, curious as to what it is.

"Before I came here... An incident happened. It was something truly awful, but it forced me here, which allowed me to meet all of you. Something I'll never regret. I was a truly sick child. I would attack mere toddlers with my BB gun, and accidentally shot a girl in the eye, permanently blinding her,"

I began to cry.

"I... I was a bastard. I hid it from everyone for the longest time... I had no friends, no one like you two to help me. No one to stop me from becoming that monster. I, overcome with guilt, eventually told my parents. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... We moved here, and they told me that it was their fault for not noticing how distressed I was. But it was truly my fault. Why? Why did I do it? Why?"

They both patted me on the back.

"Kei-chan, it's all right. You didn't have to tell us. It's all in the past now, right? You don't do that anymore. We all have things that happened in our past. But that's all behind us now. We're different. Everyone has something they don't want to tell others about. Nothing will ever change between us! We're the closest of friends!"

"Keiichi-kun, we're always going to be together, right?"

I wiped away my tears.

"Th-th-thank you... You guys are the best."

"Keiichi-kun... Mi-chan... There's something I should reveal, too..."

"Huh? What is it, Rena? You don't have to tell us, you know..."

"I feel like... I have to. Last year, before I came back to Hinamizawa, I... Was different. I was a lone girl in a group of male friends, and I-I thought I could trust them. One day, they tried to rape me... I was so scared, and I lost it. I attacked them with a baseball bat, and destroyed all the windows in the school. They didn't press charges, because if they did, people would know about the rape attempt... I'm sorry. I believed... Oyashiro-sama was cursing me. Cursing me until I came back. But, I, like Keiichi, gained something from this. I came to Hinamizawa after the incident. And because of that, I got to meet Keiichi-kun,"

She smiled at me.

I patted her on the back, the way she did to me.

"Rena, it's all right. That wasn't your fault. They tried to rape you. It's normal for you to freak out over such a thing. Especially because they were your best friends. I swear, Mion and I will never allow anything like that to happen, ever again!"

I stopped walking and sticked my hand out. Mion put her hand on top of mine, and Rena put hers on top of Mion's.

"Let's make a vow, here and now, to protect each other, no matter what!"

We all cheered and made our vow. We continued to walk along, feeling closer than we did this morning. We are the closest of friends, and shall always be this way. Forever, and ever. We won't allow anything to happen to us. Ever. If anything happens to any of us, it happens to all of us. We shall fight for each other, and protect each other, no matter the circumstances. There will be no problems amidst us friends, for we shall fight for each other.

"Our bonds will be greater than any other!"

"Yeah, Mi-chan!"

"Of course, Mion!"

We all had giant grins on our faces, and we eventually walked into Rika and Satoko. Hah! This way, Satoko can't pull any tricks on me...!

The air tensed, and it felt as if we were already in a club game.

I walked forward, waiting for a trap to be sprung, yet nothing happ-

"Hohoho! Keiichi-san fell into my trap, yet again!"

I was in a pit. Damn you, Satoko...!

After I managed to climb out of the trap, I began to yell at Satoko.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! I swear, someday, I will get my revenge on you, dammit!"

"Hohoho! You wish, Keiichi-san!"

I felt someone patting my head. There's no doubt, it's-

"Haooo! Rika's patting Keiichi-kun's head...! So kawaii! Omachikerai!"

"No, Rena! You can't take her home! That'd be a kidnapping!"

"But I want her..."

"Then when you turn 18 you can adopt her, okay? You can wait three years, right?"

"Haoo! I want her now...!"

"Rena! You can't have he-"

Smack! I was just getting over her punches, as she hit into the trap.

"Shit!"

I climbed out, and saw Rena was all over Rika.

"Rena! No! You can't have her!"

I tried tearing her off, as Mion and Satoko laughed hysterically at our struggle.

"Haoo...! I want her...!"

"Rena! You can't take her! She's a person! Look, if I find you something else that's cute, will you get over Rika?"

"Something cuter than Rika-chan? Haoooo...!"

"Yes, but no one else can see it, okay? Follow me, I'll show you behind this tree..."

When I came back, everyone was wondering what I showed her.

"Haooo! It was cuter than Rika-chan!"

"Eh! Kei-chan! What'd you show her?"

"He showed me his furry seal!"

Shit. Rena, couldn't you have chosen those words a little better?

Mion and Satoko began punching me, as innocent Rika and Rena wondered why they were attacking me.

"Do you have no shame, Kei-chan!"

"Don't you know you can't show that to a lady, especially when you're just teenage friends! Keiichi-san...!"

"Gwah! It's not what you think! Look!"

I pulled out my house key. On it, was a keychain of a furry seal.

"I made it a few years ago at a summer camp, you perverts! It wasn't my pe-"

I was about to finish that statement, when Rena got red, and Rika got even more confused.

"Ohhhh..."

Satoko and Mion were in unison with that last comment.

"Perverts..."

"Kei-chan! It wasn't our fault! Rena should've phrased it differently!"

"Yeah, Keiichi-san!"

"That's no reason to hit me!"

"Keiichi-kun, I'm confused... What are you talking about?"

"Eh? Rena, you don't know? You're 15 year old, and your parents haven't told you about... Er... "It", yet?"

"I... I don't have a mother. At least, not any more. Not since she divorced my father after she cheated on him..."

"Rena, I'm... I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"No, it's fine. She was... A bitch.I hate her, now. For cheating on my father. But, Keiichi-kun, what's "it"? Tell me, Keiichi-kun!"

"Oh shit, uh... Crap! You tell her, Mion!"

Mion got red.

"What! Me! Uncle Mion can't do that! No! Uncle Mion may be a horny pervert, but that does NOT mean Uncle Mion can give the talk to Rena!"

"How about you, Satoko?"

"What! No! I could never! Hohoho, looks like Keiichi-san has to do it!"

"Wha-! No way! I'm not doing it! Okay, Rena, uh... Shit, do I have to do this? Uh... Okay, you know what? We'll have the teacher tell you when we get to school, alright?"

"Okay, Keiichi-kun... I trust you."

"Crisis averted. For now, at least... Kei-chan, what time is it?"

I checked my watch.

"Damn it! We've got to be at school, now! Run, everyone, run!"

And so, we ran off.

**A/N: So, what'd you think so far? I might make more chapters, further documenting the mornings of the Higurashi Cast.**

**Also, the reason I didn't do anything like "Mion said..." etc., is because in the VN/AN, that's not how it's read. At least not in the English version. I wanted to keep it as similar to the VN/AN as possible.**

**And for those who wanted to know, yes. I purchased the VN/AN legally for my iPod/iPhone.**


End file.
